List of Hot Gimmick chapters
's English version of the first volume of Hot Gimmick, released in North America on October 29, 2003.]] The chapters of the Japanese shōjo manga series Hot Gimmick were written and illustrated by Miki Aihara and serialized in the monthly manga anthology Betsucomi from the December 2000 issue to the August 2005 issue. Shogakukan then collected the 54 chapters into 12 tankōbon volumes, with volume 1 released on May 26, 2001, and volume 12 released on October 26, 2005. Shogakukan later re-released the series in six bunkoban volumes, with the first volume released on October 15, 2008 and the sixth on December 16, 2008. In July 2003, Viz Media announced that they had licensed Hot Gimmick for an English-language translation and distribution in North America. Volume 1 was released on October 29, 2003, and volume 12 on September 19, 2006. Viz announced at Anime Expo 2008 that they would re-release Hot Gimmick in an omnibus "Vizbig" edition. The first omnibus volume, containing volumes 1 through 3, was released on March 17, 2009. Hot Gimmick has also been licensed in Italian by Planet Manga. Hot Gimmick was adapted into a novel titled , written by Nishizaki Megumi and featuring illustrations by Miki Aihara. It was released in Japan by Shogakukan on November 1, 2005, and in North America by Viz Media on February 20, 2007. The novel features an alternate ending from the manga, focusing instead on the relationship between Hatsumi and Shinogu. __TOC__ Volume list | ISBN = 978-4-09-135381-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 29, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-214-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 1–4 * A Neighborhood Tour * Extra!! Gimmick | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-135382-5 | LicensedRelDate = December 31, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-227-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 5–9 * A Neighborhood Tour | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-135383-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 17, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-228-5 | ChapterList = * Chapters 10–14 * Extra!! Gimmick | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-135384-9 | LicensedRelDate = May 12, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-389-3 | ChapterList = * Chapters 15–19 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-135385-6 | LicensedRelDate = July 21, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-144-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 20–23 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-135386-3 | LicensedRelDate = September 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-965-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 24–27 * Extra!! Gimmick | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-135387-0 | LicensedRelDate = November 24, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-502-6 | ChapterList = * Chapters 28–32 * Extra!! Gimmick | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-135388-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 1, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-706-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 33–36 * Hot Gimmick01 * Extra!! Gimmick | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-135389-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-845-4 | ChapterList = * Chapters 37–41 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-135390-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 20, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0109-3 | ChapterList = * Chapters 42–46 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-130174-1 | LicensedRelDate = June 20, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0712-5 | ChapterList = * Chapters 47–51 * Extra!! Gimmick | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-130233-5 | LicensedRelDate = September 19, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0825-2 | ChapterList = * Chapters 52–54 * Bonus Episode: Hot Gimmick megamix * Extra!! Gimmick * Ten Days | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} References Hot Gimmick